Blog użytkownika:Adept alchemi/Tyran
Opowiadanie, zapraszm do czytania :) Iza budzi się pośrodku lasu w trakcie okropnej burzy. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest, ani co się dzieje. Po niedługim czasie odkrywa, że las jest zamieszkiwany przez kogoś o wiele groźniejszego niż dziki. thumb|350px|1 prosty cover ''Prolog Błyskawica przecięła niebo, huk rozdarł powietrze, że aż w uszach zaczęło dzwonić. Ciemne, złowrogie chmury snuły się nad miastem gotowe w każdej chwili zrzucić cały swój balast na ulice. Wokół czuć było nutę niepokoju, która unosiła się wszędzie, niczym jakaś zjawa. Koszmarny dzień; kolejny do wykreślenia z kalendarza. Iza machnęła leniwie czerwonym markerem, skreśliwszy dwie czarne cyfry. Westchnęła przygnębiona, po czym rzuciła go za siebie. Rozłożyła się leniwie na fotelu. Odbijała bez celu nogą od ziemi i kręciła się w kółko. W jej kieszeni zabrzęczał telefon. Wyciągnęła go odruchowo. - Czego chcecie?.. – jęknęła zrezygnowanym głosem. Na ekranie wyświetliła się wiadomość od Kamila. ''„Idziesz dzisiaj z nami na flypark?” – zastanowiła się przez moment. W sumie dlaczego nie? I tak nie miała co do tego dnia większych oczekiwań. Trochę sobie poskacze i może się jej nawet humor poprawi? „Jasne, bardzo chętnie :-)” ''– odpisała; schowała telefon do kieszeni, a potem zwlekła się z krzesła i poszukała swojego plecaka. Wywaliła na łóżko wszystko co było w środku, a następnie sięgnęła do szafy po koszulkę i legginsy, które zastąpiły jego zawartość. Portfel do kieszeni, głośnik może się przydać, co jak co, ale DJ mają słabego. Wychodząc z domu zahaczyła jeszcze o lodówkę, skąd zabrała karton soku pomarańczowego. Kiedy weszła do przedsionka flyparku, telefon znowu zaczął grać. Kamil dzwonił; odebrała słuchawkę. - No, co tam? – spytała, ściągając plecak, a potem rzuciła go na kanapę, która stała naprzeciw kasy. ~ Słuchaj, głupia sprawa, właśnie skręciłem kostkę na schodach za Kauflandem… ~ nastąpił moment głuchej ciszy ~ ''Poślizgnąłem się na stopniu, rąbana pogoda ~ ''Izabela syknęła ze złością, na usta cisnęła jej się wiązanka, ale zdążyła ugryźć się w język. - No trudno, uważaj na siebie, dasz radę dowlec się do domu, czy poleźć po ciebie? – rzuciła smętnie. ~ ''Nie, nie ~ zaśmiał się Kamil ~ Marek wziął mnie na kierownicę roweru. - Aha, to ja już dzwonię po karetkę – sarknęła, kąciki ust drgnęły jej lekko ku górze – Nie zabijcie się tam. – odłożyła słuchawkę, a następnie wzięła głęboki oddech. No cóż, zdarza się, poskacze sama. Przed wejściem na trampoliny zrobiła sobie szybką rozgrzewkę. Jakoś tu pusto i smętnie. Rozstawiła głośnik na krawędzi batutu, zapodając jakąś skoczną nutę. Wybiła się do góry, zwinęła w kulkę i złapała rotację wsteczną. Uwielbiała ten lekki zastrzyk adrenaliny przy każdym backfilpie. To teraz layout. Ponownie skok jak najwyżej rozłożyła się cała i świat wiruje dookoła, wylądowała na batucie. Weszła na ścieżkę, rozpędziła się, wybiła się do fronta, okręciła się w powietrzu do backflipa. Leci, niemal płynie przez chwilę w powietrzu. Adrenalina przyjemnie muska jej mięsnie. Jedyny plus tego porąbanego dnia i niespodziewanie ogarnęła ją ciemność. ''Rozdział I Uciekając przed deszczem Czarne niebo przecięły kolejne gromy. Deszcz gryzł, dziewczynę, jakby tysiącem drobnych, szpiczastych zębów. Iza otworzyła oczy. Przestraszona zapowietrzyła się, wzrok tępo biegał jej po otoczeniu. Silny wiatr bezlitośnie targał liśćmi drzew, te furczały jak zielone chorągiewki. Iza nie potrafiła powiedzieć co się stało. Cała zdezorientowana, ledwie zdolna się ruszyć. Czy to jest sen? Czy to był sen?! Wokół ciemno, wszystko się rozmazuje, to na pewno sen. Musiała spaść na głowę. Ale przecież wybiła się odpowiednio wysoko, rotacja też była zupełnie w porządku. Pospiesznie sprawdziła telefon. Z wielką ulgą znalazła go w kieszeni. Sprawdziła lokalizację. ~ Brak Internetu ~'' zakomunikowało urządzenie. No czego się spodziewała? Przecież, jest pośrodku niczego. No to zadzwoni na numer alarmowy. Pospiesznie wystukała 112 na ekranie. ~ Użytkownik znajduje się poza zasięgiem sieci… ~ ''po prostu cudnie. Wściekła schowała telefon do kieszeni. W ogóle, co to za miejsce?! Wszędzie ciemno, przez rzęsisty deszcz nic nie widać, pioruny przecinają niebo, jakby Zeus właśnie dowiedział się, że Hera znalazła sobie kochanka na boku. - Czy ktoś tu jest?!! – krzyknęła Iza ile sił miała w płucach, ale złośliwy wiatr porwał jej słowa. Warknęła pod nosem zirytowana. - Szlag… Czy ktoś tu jest?! – huknęła ponownie, piorun rąbnął w pobliskie drzewo. Białe światła zatańczyły jej przed oczami. Zapanowała prawie idealna cisza, wszystkie hałasy burzy zeszły gdzieś na dalszy plan, jedynie uszy wypełniał okropny pisk. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że leży na wznak na ziemi. - Cholera… - syknęła cicho przez zęby. Pojawił się ból w okolicach karku, promieniujący do palców obu rąk i nóg. Ciało odpowiadało na jej polecenia, jakby z opóźnieniem. Udało się jej usiąść – Co się..?..! – przed oczami miała drzewo, które stało w gasnących płomieniach. Musi się gdzieś ukryć. Przeczekać tą przeklętą burzę, potem przyjdzie czas na zastanawianie się co się z nią stało. Wstała z ziemi, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, w którą stronę iść. Lewo, prawo, północ… chmury huknęły, wypluwając kolejny grom. Iza zasłoniła uszy rękoma. Wciąż jej jeszcze dzwoniło. Nie ważne. Rzuciła się po prostu przed siebie. Biegła szaleńczym tempem, kiedy kilkanaście metrów dalej w kolejne drzewo uderzył piorun. Iza padła przestraszona na ściółkę, zwijając się w kłębek. - Tak idiotko, biegaj podczas burzy – warknęła wściekła na siebie za panikę i bezmyślność. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o telefonie. A jeśli? Nie może go przecież wyrzucić, to jej jedyny kontakt ze światem. I tak nie ma zasięgu, poza tym martwa do nikogo się nie dodzwoni. Szkoda dobrego sprzętu. Dziewczyna jęknęła zdesperowana. Zostawiła telefon pod starą wierzbą. Wróci po niego. Nieco wolniejszym, ale dalej mimowolnie żwawym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. (Update 21-03-18) Szła tak długo, że straciła rachubę czasu. Było jej zimno, cała przemokła do ostatniej suchej nitki, ale nieubłagany deszcz lał się dalej z nieba jak z cebra, nie ustępując choćby na moment. Doprowadziło ją to na skraj zwątpienia. Wszystkie drzewa dookoła wyglądały tak samo. Nie miała żadnego pojęcia, gdzie jest, ani dokąd idzie. Nie wiedziała nawet która była godzina. Pod koronami panował taki mrok, podsycany jeszcze przez czarne chmury przysłaniające całe niebo, że nie dało się określić pory dnia. Zmęczenie dawało się jej we znaki. Czuła potworny głód, chciało jej się pić, a wokoło tylko leje i pioruny walą, wicher furczy jak dziki, doprowadzając na skraj załamania nerwowego. Iza już kilkukrotnie miała ochotę zawrócić. Tylko dokąd? Więc niestrudzenie parła do przodu, powoli obdzierana z sił i woli walki przez złośliwą pogodę. Wtedy pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Dostrzegła w ciemnościach wrota z przegniłego drewna. W miarę jak zbliżała się, uświadomiła sobie, że znalazła stary, opuszczony młyn. Dach był dziurawy, wrota, lub bardziej trafnie, duże drzwi dygotały na wietrze, który wdzierał się do środka i hulał aż świszczało. Ale Izie było wszystko jedno. Uchyliła delikatnie wrota. - Jest tu kto? – jęknęła cicho zmęczona, a potem zaraz zakaszlała chorobliwie. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna nie potrzebowała więcej zaproszeń. Weszła do ruin, a potem znalazłszy sobie najsuchszy kąt, położyła się na mchu, który porastał całe wnętrze młyna. Zaraz potem zasnęła kamiennym snem. Obudziło ją kwiczenie dzików. Przestraszona zerwała się z posadzki, ale nie wydała z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Przez szparę uchylonych wrót wpadały snopy światła słonecznego, tak samo przez dziury w dachu, tworząc wygodny dla oka półmrok wewnątrz budynku. Słychać było jak zwierzęta ryją ziemię wokół młyna, jak chrumkają, kwiczą, drepczą w błocie i uschłych liściach wte i wewte. Dziewczyna odruchowo zaczęła się rozglądać za czymś do obrony. Jej wzrok biegał pospiesznie po podłodze, ścianach, nic! Wszystko pokryte mchem albo przegnite od wilgoci i deszczu. Poczeka, może zwierzęta odejdą niedługo w swoją stronę. Minęło niecałe pół godziny. Najdłuższe pół godziny w życiu Izy. Hałasy ucichły, więc dziewczyna mocniej uchyliła drzwi i jednym okiem rozejrzała się na tyle na ile mogła. Wydawało się bezpiecznie. Ostrożnie wymknęła się na zewnątrz. Z tyłu głowy szybko opracowała sobie plan na poranek. W pierwszej kolejności znalazła sobie długi, prosty i wytrzymały kij, którym mogłaby się bronić w razie potrzeby, potem poszła znaleźć coś do jedzenia, pragnienie zaspokoiła w strumieniu który okazał się płynąć tuż za młynem. Chwilę jej to zajęło, jednak w końcu trafiła na polankę z jeżynami, gdzie najadła się do syta. Teraz musiała postanowić co robić dalej. (Update 22-03-18) Nie powinna się zatrzymywać. Skoro trafiła na tamte ruiny, może w pobliżu znajduje się jakaś wieś, lub niewielkie miasteczko. Ale równie dobrze może ich nie być. Możliwe, że znajduje się pośrodku totalnie niczego, a od jakichkolwiek miejsc zamieszkanych przez ludzi dzielą ją dziesiątki lub steki kilometrów. Może jednak powinna tu zostać. Wróciła się pod starą budowlę, żeby jeszcze raz obejrzeć jej stan. W dachu było pełno dziur, gdzieniegdzie w ścianach też widać było prześwity, a prehistoryczna wręcz zasuwa leżała zgnita na progu; metalowe uchwyty do niej rozpadały się w pył z każdym powiewem wiatru. Miała ochotę odłożyć tą decyzję na później, ale myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. Zaryzykować i odejść, czy zostać tutaj? Nie potrafiła wybrać, więc zdecydowała się na rozwiązanie kompromisowe. Zostanie tutaj jeszcze kilka dni, rozejrzy się trochę po okolicy, a jeżeli trafi na inne oznaki ludzkiej działalności, wtedy… Wtedy będzie się zastanawiać co zrobić. Teraz musiała skupić się na innych rzeczach. Młyn wymagał renowacji. Do głowy wpadł jej pomysł, żeby rozejrzeć się za drzewami iglastymi, których gałęziami zakryłaby dziury w dachu. Kiście dużych i mniejszych gałęzi splotła różnego rodzaju powojami oraz bluszczem leśnym. Tak przygotowane łaty przywiązała do belek podtrzymujących dachówki, lub jeżeli się do tego nie nadawały, wzmacniała je nowymi patykami i kawałkami drewna, jakie udało się jej znaleźć. Niestety praca nie przebiegła do końca tak jak sobie tego zaplanowała. Okazało się bowiem, że świat postanowił spłatać jej figla. Kiedy kończyła z ostatnimi łatami, podniosła się, chcąc z nieco dalsza ocenić swoją pracę; niespodziewanie stare dachówki i belki pod nią nie wytrzymały. Rozległ się trzask, Iza nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Wpadła do środka młyna, niechcący tworząc kolejną, jeszcze większą dziurę. Cała obolała podniosła się spomiędzy zgniłych szczątek belki i potrzaskanych dachówek. Złapał ją okropny ból w prawej kostce. Przestraszona wstrzymała oddech. Niepewnie ruszyła stopą. Ból się nasilił. Chyba ją skręciła, albo naciągnęła jakiś mięsień. - O szlag by to – syknęła wściekła – Dobrze, że tylko tyle – poprawiła się po chwili refleksji. Wolała sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co by się stało jakby sobie, nie daj Boże, złamała nogę. Usiadała na mchu. Byle na spokojnie. Obejrzała kostkę dokładnie. Ćwicząc na batutach nieraz doznawała podobnych kontuzji, ale tam miała możliwość zejścia z trampolin i obłożenia nogi zimnym okładem, czy nawet zażyć tabletkę przeciwbólową. Tutaj, na jej nieszczęście nie mogła zażyć pigułki. Jednak nie zamierzała tak tego zostawić. Wykorzystała mech, który aż ciekł lodowatą wodą po wczorajszej ulewie. Marzyła o ogniu, nie umiała go jednak rozpalić. Teraz zdjęła z siebie koszulkę, włożyła skręconą kostkę przez otwór na głowę, podwinęła następnie dół ubrania, wykorzystując całą powierzchnię ciuchu. Na koniec związała ramiączka ze sobą, tak żeby w miarę sztywno sztywno trzymały kostkę i kępy mchu. Dalszą wędrówkę trzeba było odroczyć w czasie. Rozdział II Spotkanie (Update 24-03-18) Kilka dni później Iza skończyła łatać wszystkie dziury w suficie oraz ścianach. W porę, ponieważ niebo ponownie robiło się czarne od chmur. Nadchodziła kolejna ulewa. Dziewczyna nazbierała więc trochę jeżyn w duże liście, a potem przyniosła je do młyna. Kiedy tylko zamknęła wrota o dach zaczęły bębnić pierwsze krople. Po niecałych piętnastu minutach strop rozbrzmiewał od koszmarnej ulewy, która toczyła się na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna nic nie widząc przez egipskie ciemności, położyła się spać. Gdy znów otworzyła oczy, deszcz już ustał, jedynie woda wciąż ściekała z dachu oraz wszystko na zewnątrz konsystencją przypominało błotnistą zupę. Podniosła się na kiju, uważając na kostkę, po czym wyszła z młyna. Tego dnia nie udało jej się znaleźć zbyt wielu jeżyn. Znalazła natomiast ślady dzików, wokół owocowych krzewów, rozrytą ziemię oraz połamane gałęzie. Zaniepokojona pospiesznie wróciła w okolice ruin. Zjadła to co przyniosła do młyna przed ulewą, ale nie nasyciła się tym zbytnio. Spragniona poszła napić się ze strumienia. Pijąc wodę, dokonała kolejnego odkrycia. W strumieniu pływały ryby. Rozbudziło to wyobraźnię dziewczyny. Przypomniała sobie tych wszystkich ludzi z telewizji, którzy gdy utknęli gdzieś poza cywilizacją, robili sobie włócznie, a potem łowili nimi ryby w rzekach. Iza nie miała pojęcia jak bez użycia noża zrobić włócznię lub dziryt. Zastanawiała się przez resztę dnia jak rozwiązać ten problem. Następnego ranka przystąpiła do pracy z nowym pomysłem. Zdjęła koszulkę ze stopy, po czym związała otwór na głowę bluszczem, tak żeby ryby nie mogły się przecisnąć, ale żeby woda mogła swobodnie przepływać. W jej dolnej części wypruła cztery otwory, ustawione prostopadle do siebie, a potem przełożyła przez dwa z nich swój kij, a przez drugie dwa krótki patyk, który powstrzymywał ciuch przed zapadnięciem się po włożeniu do wody. Na koniec zrobiła supeł na każdym z ramiączek. Za pierwszym razem wrzuciła do wnętrza koszulki kilka robali, które wygrzebała z mokrej ziemi. Siatkę zanurzyła pod wodę, a kij oparła o kamień. Jak się okazało wymagało to sporo cierpliwości. Kiedy po bardzo długim czasie jedna nieśmiała ryba wpłynęła do siatki Iza spanikowała, wyciągnęła pułapkę za szybko, a ryba zdołała uciec z powrotem do strumienia. Dziewczyna dawno nie klęła jak szewc, ale teraz jakoś nie mogła utrzymać języka za zębami. Po krótkim zbulwersowaniu podjęła drugą próbę. Tym razem, gdy ryba wpływała w pułapkę Iza pozwoliła jej dopłynąć jak najdalej, a potem jednym szybkim ruchem wydobyła ją z wody. Zaniemówiła zdziwiona i szczęśliwa, że się jej udało. Nie wzięła tylko jednej rzeczy pod uwagę. Nie posiadała ognia, ani nie umiała go rozpalić. Nie potrafiła nawet zabrać się za patroszenie swojej zdobyczy. Nadchodził wieczór więc zła na siebie, nie wiele o tym myśląc zawiesiła koszulkę z rybą na pobliskim drzewie, tak, żeby nic nie dostało się do niej najbliższej nocy. Zmęczona położyła się spać. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy rano znalazła tylko strzępy swojego ubrania. (Update 24-03-18) Zatrzymała się oszołomiona w drzwiach, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Podeszła do drzewa, po czym pochyliła się, zbierając resztki tkaniny. Rozglądała się za śladami, które winowajca mógł zostawić, ale ziemia zdążyła już stężeć wystarczająco, żeby nie odciskały się w niej podeszwy łap, stóp, czy na czymkolwiek innym poruszał się złodziej. Że czuła wściekłość to mało powiedziane. Rozsadzało ją z furii. Sterczała w krótkim, sportowym topie przy zimnym wietrze, gapiąc się tępo w ściółkę. Może wyglądało to romantycznie, ale na pewno nie było przyjemne. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na lasce. Co ona teraz zrobi? Chciała coś zjeść, zimne powietrze przeszywało ją do kości. Pragnęła dorwać złodzieja, a potem rozerwać go na drobne kawałki. Rabuś nie zostawił po sobie nic, prócz strzępów koszulki. Iza rąbnęła wściekle kijem w drzewo. Ulżyło jej nieco. Głodna i niezadowolona wróciła do młyna. Pech się do niej przyczepił. Najpierw przyjaciel, o ironio losu, skręcił sobie kostkę, potem nagle obudziła się pośrodku niczego. W cholernym deszczu musiała przeleźć nie wiadomo jak długi szmat drogi, jeszcze zostawić po drodze telefon. No i na dokładkę jej własna noga i dzisiaj ta ryba razem z koszulką. - A szlag by to! – huknęła, po czym trzasnęła kijem o mech, aż poniosło się głuche echo. Zatrzymała się. Stuknęła końcem laski w mech raz jeszcze, a on wydał tępe stuknięcie. Zdziwiona dziewczyna zdarła kawałek mchu z posadzki. Okazało się, że znajduje się tam schowek zamknięty włazem, który został przykryty przez mech. Iza pracowała wytrwale odrywając kolejne płaty zieleni. Niemal zapomniała o wcześniejszej złości. W końcu udało się jej otworzyć klapę. Nie było drabiny. Możliwe, że jej szczątki leżały gdzieś na posadzce poniżej, zżerane przez robactwo i grzyby. Dno schowka znajdowało się około dwóch metrów pod właściwą podłogą. Iza przytaszczyła do młyna dłuższą gałąź z licznymi odrostami, którą zastąpiła dawną drabinę. Na dole panował ciężki mrok, a w powietrzu unosił się odór zgnilizny. Co przyprawiało dziewczynę o ciarki, musiała poruszać się na wpół ślepo. Trzymając się ścian, szła powoli potykając o gnijące kawałki drewna. Nagle trafiła na stół. Został wykonany solidnie i jeszcze się trzymał. Coś leżało na jego powierzchni. Prostokątne, zimne, trochę śliskie, cienkie. Kiedy jej palce trafiły na okrągłą wypukłość w górnej części przedmiotu dotarło do niej co trzymała w ręce. Telefon. Zaniemówiła. Ale na stole znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Coś dziwnego. Mokrego, kleistego, śmierdzącego. Nie zaraz. Palcami natrafiła na twardy element, znajdujący się jakby we wgłębieniu. Jakiś robal przebiegł jej po ręce. Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem. Sprawdzała dalej. Podłużne, nagle drugą ręką trafiła na włochaty element, coś ruszało się w tym futerku. - Co to jest? – mruknęła sama do siebie. Wtedy nagle ścisnęła czyjąś dłoń. (Update 25-03-18) Śliską, chropowatą i sztywną. Iza zadławiła się językiem, niemo otworzyła usta, a oczy rozszerzyły się jej z przerażenia. Rozkładało się tam ciało. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Wrzasnęła jakby ją ze skóry obdzierali, wspięła się na górę, wyrzuciła gałąź i z hukiem zatrzasnęła klapę. Ręce się jej trzęsły. Żołądek odmówił posłuszeństwa, po czym zwymiotowała. Z oczu ciekły jej łzy. Cała drżała zdruzgotana. Oparła się o ścianę, jęcząc coś w płaczu. Dojście do siebie zajęło jej trochę. Usiadła pod ścianą ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, wciąż łkając cicho. Patrzyła na młyn jak na miejsce kaźni. Ruiny bez słowa znosiły jej przerażenie, jakby chciały powiedzieć: „Bywa, zdarza się”. Nie było w tym miejscu jakiegokolwiek namacalnego śladu, że ktoś tutaj umarł. Jakby młyn celowo zarósł mchem, żeby jeszcze ukryć smutny, gnijący grobowiec, niecałe pół metra niżej. Przez uchylone wrota dobiegł wtedy przeraźliwy skrzek, skowyt. Iza spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Zapomniała o trupie. Nastąpiła chwila głuchej ciszy. A potem znów, coś jakby porykiwanie, wstrząsnęło całą budowlą. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co to jest i nie chciała wiedzieć. Podbiegła, zamknęła wrota, zostawiając tylko wąską szparę, przez którą mogła obserwować co się dzieje na zewnątrz Nagle młyn znów wydał się jej jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem. Czekała z duszą na ramieniu. Jakiś huczący dźwięk, skądś go znała, nie potrafiła określić… Zakryła sobie dłonią usta, żeby nie krzyknąć. Nie widziała wiele. Kilkanaście metrów przed młynem, obok drzewa, na którym zostawiła koszulkę, stał wielki, skrzydlaty, potwór z paszczą najeżoną zębami jak jeż kolcami, chorobliwe żółte oczy. Węszył, kręcił się; popatrzył się na nią! Iza odskoczyła od drzwi rozglądając się za jakąś kryjówką. Na zewnątrz rozbrzmiały kroki. Z każdym coraz głośniejsze. Bestia warknęła złowrogo. Iza rozglądała się za jakąś kryjówką. Nic. Żadnych skrzyń, nic za czym mogłaby się schować, tylko mech wszędzie na podłodze. Zwierz pchnął nosem wrota. Drzwi rozwarły się z cichym protestem. Pusto. W powietrzu unosił się znajomy zapach. Taki sam jak przy drzewie. Stwór wszedł do budowli. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwe. Woń była silna, bardzo silna, wręcz drażniąca. Jednak nie potrafił określić jej źródła. Zapach mieszał się z odorem zgnilizny, pleśni. Wstrząsnął głową z obrzydzeniem. Nie mógł znieść tego smrodu. Wycofał się do wyjścia. Niczego nie znalazł. Kręcił się jeszcze za zapachem wokoło młyna. Szczególnie na dachu się nasilał. Zwierz wskoczył na niego. Coś trzasnęło. Belki pękły, dach się załamał, runął do wnętrza. Bestia w ostatniej chwili wściekle bijąc skrzydłami wzbiła się w powietrze. Iza nasłuchiwała jakichkolwiek oznak obecności potwora, ale po koszmarnym huku, prawie od razu zapanowała cisza. Jednak siedziała tak jeszcze długo, bojąc się podnieść klapę włazu. Rozdział III (Update 26-03-18) Od spotkania z potworem minęło kilka dni. Iza powoli kończyła sprzątać bałagan, który nieproszony gość po sobie zostawił. Wyniosła wszystkie połamane kawałki drewna na zewnątrz, razem z dachówkami. Potrzebowała jak najszybciej załatać tą gargantuiczną dziurę. Ostrożniej niż ostatnim razem, ale dalej sprawnie zabrała się za naprawianie zniszczeń. Z patyków i kijów zrobiła nowe belki, po czym zakryła dziurę gałęziami iglaków, jak to też zrobiła poprzednim razem. Wszystko to zajęło jej dwa dni ciężkiej pracy oraz włócznia się po trudnym terenie z urazem nogi. Ale to nie był koniec jej problemów. Do młyna zaczęły zbiegać się szczury, wabione zapachem gnijącego ciała. Bardzo wbrew sobie, ale w końcu Iza podjęła decyzję, że należy nieboszczyka usunąć ze schowka, który może się zresztą w przyszłości jeszcze przydać. Zbierała się do tego naprawdę długo. Naprawdę nie chciała zbliżać się do tego trupa. Ale mus to mus. Wzięła ciało pod ramiona, a potem postękując i jęcząc z obrzydzeniem wyciągnęła go na górę. Wtedy też mogła się mu uważniej przyjrzeć. Nieboszczyk niewątpliwie pochodził z jej czasów, na co mógł wskazywać przeżarty przez mole polar z logiem ''PUMY, ''dżinsy i klasyczne czarno-białe trampki, wszystko zżerane przez robale i pleśń. W głowie Izy pojawiła się nagle myśl. Dziewczyna zajrzała do lewej kieszeni spodni. Znalazła tam dokumenty. Podekscytowana bez zastanowienia otworzyła skórzany futeralik. Chłopak nazywał się Adam Tokarczyk i mieszkał w tym samym mieście co Iza. Dziewczyna nie znała jednak tego człowieka. Odłożyła dokumenty, po czym zajrzała do drugiej kieszeni. Stara paczka papierosów. Na nie wiele się przyda. Wtedy Iza doznała olśnienia. Palił! Może więc… Pospiesznie przegrzebała całą kieszeń, jeszcze raz sprawdziła drugą, lewą w polarze, tak! Zapalniczka, znalazła zapalniczkę! Krzyczała z radości. Skakała. Ogień! Ogień! Ma ogień! Gdy już udało się jej ochłonąć, spojrzała raz jeszcze na ciało. Trzeba je pochować. Z godnością, na jakie zasługuje każdy człowiek. Zabrała się za to od razu. Wyciągnęła szczątki spory kawałek od młyna, a następnie przykryła je kamieniami, tak żeby nie mogły się do niego dobrać dzikie zwierzęta. Na koniec zrobiła prosty krzyż z dwóch gałęzi. Z momentem wahania wetknęła go pomiędzy kamienie. - Nie wiem w co wierzyłeś Adamie, ale śpij w pokoju – z tymi słowami uświadomiła sobie, jak dawno rozmawiała z jakimkolwiek człowiekiem. Nieco przybita wróciła do młyna. Po Adamie został jej tylko jego telefon. Oczywiście nie działał, zresztą prawdopodobnie jak jej własny, który zostawiła pod jakimś drzewem, już nawet nie pamiętała pod jakim. Siedziała tak przy ciepłym płomieniu ognia. Jedno tylko nie dawało jej spokoju. Czy Adam znalazł się na tym odludziu tak samo jak ona? (Update 27-03-18)'' Następnego ranka ponownie obudziło ją kwiczenie dzików. Bardziej zaniepokojona niż przestraszona, wzięła w ręce kij, po czym pokuśtykała pod drzwi, żeby upewnić się, że zwierzęta nie wtargną do młyna. Zasuwa wymagała wymienienia. Później tego dnia wybrała się do lasu w celu nazbierania możliwie dużej ilości pnączy. Splatała poszczególne łodygi, tak jak plecie się warkocz, a kiedy kończyła się jej jedna wić, skręcała ją z następną, tworząc w ten sposób całkiem długi i wytrzymały sznur. Drewno w młyńskich wrotach już nie należało do najtwardszych, zainfekowane kornikami; więc wybicie w nich niezbyt dużej dziury nie nastręczyło trudności. Kiedy Iza już uporała się z tym zadaniem, przeciągnęła sznur przez otwór, następnie otwarła z powrotem jeden z prześwitów w ścianie, przewlekła przezeń drugi koniec liny, a na koniec związała wewnątrz młyna. Nie miała złudzeń, co do tego, że może ją to co najwyżej ochronić przed tymi dzikami, lub nagłymi podmuchami wiatru. Gdzieś jednak w głębi duszy wierzyła, że zwierzęta po prostu potraktują wrota jak ścianę i dadzą sobie spokój. Dręczyło ją poczucie, że zmarnowała czas. Że to nic nie da i jest to raczej placebo na jej niepokój, aniżeli realna ochrona przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Co więcej mogła jednak zrobić? Tego samego dnia wybrała się na spacer wzdłuż strumienia, licząc, że uda jej się trafić na jakieś krzaki z owocami, czy nawet Laskowca z orzechami, ba! Kasztanami by nie pogardziła, ale to chyba nie była właściwa pora roku. Bardzo żałowała, że nie zna się na grzybach. Mijała je z bólem, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że czuła, że jeszcze trochę tak pociągnie i zje własny żołądek. Niestety zamiast krzaków z dzikimi malinami znalazła ślady łap odciśnięte w przybrzeżnym mule. Ogromne, trójpalczaste ślady łap. Iza przypomniała sobie potwora. To musiał być on. Skąd mogła wiedzieć? A jeżeli jest ich tu więcej? Nie, nie! To musiał być tamten. O innych opcjach nie chciała nawet myśleć. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Ślady wyglądały na świeże. Stwór musiał tu być przed chwilą. W oddali rozległ się ogłuszający ryk. Iza szybko przypomniała sobie jak daleko jest od bezpiecznego schowka. Nie zdąży tam dobiec. Szybko wyobraziła sobie jak kończy rozszarpywana przez potwora. A jeżeli dwa potwory siebie wołają? Szybko wyobraziła sobie, jak dwie bestie ucztują nad jej truchłem. Może wlezie na drzewo? Wtedy przypomniało jej się że stwór miał skrzydła. Z coraz większym przerażeniem rozglądała się wokół. Na razie nigdzie ani śladu potwora. Mimo to dała nura pod krzaki rosnące przy brzegu. Zapanowała dramatyczna cisza. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że sapie jak stary silnik od traktora. Wtedy się pojawił. Wylazł spomiędzy iglaków niosąc w paszczy rozprutego na pół dzika. CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania